Adlerkorps Efile
Adlerkorps Equipment file. Made by Mikael Anteskog Adler. The file exist in several versions, the first going back to late 1999. The most recent being the latest 4000/4000 beta file. The full name of Adlerkorps is Adlerkorps Europe 4000/4000 beta 0.xx, but is usually referred to as Adlerkorps or simply AK. Countries Slovensko (Slovakia) Belgique (Belgium) Bylgarija (Bulgaria) Československo (Czechoslovakia) Danmark (Denmark) Suomi (Finland) France (France) Deutschland (Germany) Hellas (Greece) USA (United States of America) Magyarorszag (Hungary) Turkiye (Turkey) Italia (Italy) Nederland (The Netherlands) Norge (Norway) Polska (Poland) Portugal (Portugal) Romania (Romania) Hrvatska (Croatia) SSSR (Soviet Union) Sverige (Sweden) Komunisticka Jugoslavija (Communist Yugoslavia) United Kingdom (Great Britain) Jugoslavija (Yugoslavia) Espana Nacionalista (Nationalist Spain) Espana Republicano (Republican Spain) Australia (Australia) Canada (Canada) Ityop'iya (Ethiopia) New Zealand (New Zealand) South Africa (South Africa) I would like to add nations such as Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, the nationalist Russians, Ireland, Switzerland, Austria, Albania, Iraq, Persia, Luxembourg, Free France (now represented in the same country as France and Vichy France) and Brazil, all countries that either fought in Europe, North or East Africa or the Middle East or were relevant and/or not far from being drawn into the war. However, there is a limitation on how many nations a file can contain, and that limit has been reached. Many of these nations will be in the Adlekorps Pacific or Adlerkorps Americas though. Aims and goals Adlerkorps Europe 4000/4000 beta 0.xx aims to represent Europe (and in particular the above nations) and the conflict in North and East Africa from 1933-01-01 to 1946-12-31, especially during ww2. It also aims to have enough units to represent historical OoBs and at the same time offer variety, options and fun to campaign players in buying, upgrading and using units. A campaign should be possible for every nation in Adlerkorps. Unit addition Adlerkorps aims to be a battalion based e-file, meaning that all equipment that were available in battalions or independent companies outside the battalions should be represented in the e-file. For vehicles and planes, a minimum of ten is required for it to be added to the equipment file. A few exceptions to these rules exist - if the unit is the only one of its kind for that nation (ie only recon, only AT etc) it might be added anyway. Units that are too similar to already existing units will not be added. Adlerkorps also aims to provide a prototype unit for all nations - promosing units that saw little or no combat due to their homeland being over-run or the war ending - units that would have seen service had the war lasted a bit longer for that nation, such as Norweigan Curtiss Hawk fighters, Polish 10TP tanks, Italian P26/43 tanks, Belgian Breguet bombers etc. Unit arrival and expire A unit will arrive two months after first serial production date or (if for a country at war at that time) first serious combat of that unit, whichever comes last. A unit will expire one year after the last serial production of that unit or one year after the entrance of that nation into war, whichever comes last. For obselete equipment (ie when a more modern standard equipment exist) the expire date is six months after war entrance or after the first serial production of the newer unit (for example US 75mm M1897A4 artillery expires six months after the US entrance into the war, rather than a year, since there is newer standard light and medium artillery available for the US). Unit stats Adlerkorps aims to remain true to the original gameplay of Panzer General II. While there are units with new abilities (such as recon planes, forts that support like artillery etc) they are usually rare and have bad sides to counter their extra abilities. Adlerkorps is a Hefile, which means that units in high demand, such as heavy tanks, heavy artillery and superb fighters will have a much higher cost than regular equipment such as basic infantry, 105mm howitzers etc. Vehicle and plane stats are set after the hard data of an individual vehicle or tank - doctrine, crew training or normal organisation (OoB and TOE) of a unit of such vehicles or planes are not taken into account - I prefer to leave that to the scenario designer to represent with unit strength, experience bars and leaders. Infantry stats are set after armament, doctrine, organisation and training. Individual performance, high morale or high level of initiative is not taken into account unless that kind of unit showed such performance regularly throughout the war (such as early war German infantry having a bonus in SA due to high initiative among well-trained NCOs or Finnish infantry having high GD due to the high resilence Finnish infantry proved throughout the war) - if a unit perfomed above its stats in a particular battle, the scenario designer will have to represent that with unit strength, experience and leader. Feedback and comments I (Mikael Anteskog Adler, von Adler) always appreciate feedback, questions, remarks, corrections and critisism (as long as it is constructive) on the AK equipment files. The best way to contact me is usually on my forum, a link is available further down. There is also further contact information on the Mikael Anteskog Adler section. External Links * Adlerkorps Webpage * Adlerkorps Forum Category:PG2:Equipment files